Wishing You Were Here
by NicoleFloodWood
Summary: When she left Oliver was devastated, she went without a trace. But their chance encouter with his best friends brings her rolling back into his life with a child . Will he be able to except her but will she run away again.
1. Appearences and Disappearences

A girl no more than twenty-two is sitting writing on a kitchen table, her script was mess and hurried. At every noise made by the house would make her jump. However, as she signed off, she allowed herself to cry. That was it, this was the end. She signed picking up her bag she disappeared from sight. She had left everything she had known since she had left school. The relationships, the highs, the lows and most importantly the love.

* * *

May smiled at the little boy, she knew he was growing up fast and she counted every moment she was with him and dread when she was not. Her little boy was smart and handsome, which is typical for a mother to say. Nevertheless, she knew there was missing something and as she looked down in her bedside draw she saw the ring and the photo of a happy couple, it was a wizard picture and it showed them at a beach smiling and hugging and laughing to the camera.

'Toby' she smiled as the little began jumping on the bed 'come on get down'

'Ok, mummy' he started to whine 'can we see Uncle Matt and Rupert today' he said in his sweet voice

'No their busy' tickling his toddlers' body 'and you better get ready'

'I wanna choose I wanna choose' he said again jumping up and down before getting off the bed and running threw the first floor landing to his bedroom, May followed him and watched as he pulled what seemed to be everything out of his wardrobe and drawers and once he was done

'Ok we'll will go and get you that new broom then we have to be in Devon it Eloise's wedding remember' smiling she left her son as he changed.

'Ready' buttoning up the little boy coat as he nodded 'yeah' they stepped into the fireplace, she grabbed something that looked like ash and threw it down uttering 'Diagon Alley'.

But as they stepped out of the fireplace coughing, they bumped into someone when they exited the fireplace. 'Sorry' May said still coughing whilst trying to pick up her son 'I'm so used to muggle transport' laughing to herself

'May, May Thomas'

'Angelina, god it's been years.' picking up her son Angelina noticed the little boy at May's knees

'How olds yours'

'Oh, Toby. He's four.' worriedly smile she took his hand and tried to leave

'You going shopping, yes, we might as while join up' walking out the door May sheepishly followed up 'Oh how's your partner'

'Oh, I'm not with anyone. My rather busy with career and having a little kid doesn't allow for it'

'Oh, yeah, me, Kate and a couple of others went to she your film about the girl who says does not believe in love but was in love with a guy but because she was forced to let him go she lost him.'

'Oh, the modern telling of Persuasion.'

'Yeah. Wait did you say he was four.' as they were entering the high street

'Yes, well be better get going I'm going to a Wedding. So I just came to get him a new training broom'

'Well why not you come into the shop, if you know George you'll find it easy' and with that she walked away.

'Mummy' he asked as they went in the opposite direction 'who was that'

'Angelina' entering the Quidditch shop she suddenly noticed how many things Oliver endorsed and she knew this was going to be a long shop. But once it was finished he son decided he wanted some tricks to pay on his godfather and found his goal in a bright orange storefront and then she remember what Angelina had said. However, as he ran into the shop she reluctantly followed, she felt as she was a single mum and he had no father on the scene that she had to give him something extra each time. Her parents had disowned her, it was not apparently proper for a daughter of theirs to be a single mum. But that wasn't to say she didn't have friends by her side, Percy and her had always been friends and there was also the muggle ones, the actors and singers that knew the coverage and scrutiny she got from the press. They were all there for her. She tried to keep that balanced healthy and there was always a home where in the world for her and Toby of hers to stay at. She was a self made woman and that's how she like it, she wasn't reliant anyone, she could do what she wanted in the bounds of having a kid.

But entering the shop she whispered to the boy to hurry up in here, she shyly smiled and moved into a place where she could watch her son but not be apart of any action. Looking around she saw new and old names of stock they sold, it had hardly changed, the same orange front. It must drag the kids in she thought to herself. Once her son had finished she marched him to the counter and was about to pay when she looked up and saw him walking out laughing with George. Her heart seemed to skip as she looked at him, she quickly turned and paid for her things taking the bag she placed it with the rest of them and then taking the little boys hand smiled and walked out the door.

His friends looked at Oliver, but just stood there. He'd never spoken about her or said what had happened and they had never asked hoping he would tell them in his own time. But he never did, his friends never mentioned her name and Kate and Angelina never mentioned her latest film that they'd seen. They of course had read about the boy but had never seen pictures, they heard that she refused and photo with him in in the press had to be blurred out. But when they had saw him today Angelina knew that it was Oliver's, he was an exact copy, from the hair to everything, the only thing he missed was his accent.

* * *

As they sat around the table, nobody said anything bar polite civilities until Oliver banged the table in fury 'How could she' he moaned Angelina and George looked up to she if he had caught on 'show up here again' they sighed

'She usually stays in the muggle world. She's an actress' Kate offer

'It was what she always wanted to be' Oliver laughed

'Wait I thought she was training to be an Aurror' said George reminding his friends girlfriend

'Only because of her parents' he laughed but then his expression changed 'I've always wondered if she only dated me because she wanted to get back at her parents in a way.'

His friends unhelpfully laughed before Kate said 'She was in love with you since you twos sixth year' looking directly at her he asked

'What'

'Well she apparently talks in her sleep' Oliver nodded to this 'well, Louise who she shared a dorm with her..'

'Yeah I know is married to Caldwell Smith yeah'

'Well she told Leah who told Angelina who told most of the Quidditch team' smiling

'Who didn't know'

'Harry' said Angelina 'and we knew that you fancied her and when you secretly dated….yes we knew' she laughed at Oliver's face 'especially when you dumped her for the cup. We saw her running in tears threw the common room most people guessed that you were the only one stupid enough to leave her for Quidditch' she laugh

'no one knew' he said confused

'It was Hogwarts, we knew everything about everyone.' Kate laughed

'But…but we told no one.' they saw him go blank 'not even the time that we….' he laughed

'you did what'

'Oh nothing' hushing he looked at his watch 'well I've got to go wedding in the morning.'

'Yours' George laughed

'ahh no of course not' he laughed with a worried tone in his voice 'I'm the single Quidditch player remember' clamping George shoulder and kissing Kate and Angelina on the cheek

'Who's getting married' asked Kate slapping his face kindly

'My cousin Elle, apparently the pageboy is a really shock, or she just keeps telling me'

'Where is it'

'Devon, a friend house' saying his goodbyes again and left the house evaporating into his own flat, he collapsed on his bed, he couldn't believe it he'd seen her again. Closing his eyes he saw he, every moment he been with her or seen her from afar was playing over.

But what he didn't realise was that someone else was getting into bed from a tiring day of running around a four year old boy who was so hyper about the next day he talked none stop about it to her. He was an exacted copy of Oliver, he had unhealthy obsession with Quidditch. She remembered the night that they had conceived him, his touch, his bare skin against hers she loved him, there was no one else for her, then never was. And she regret leaving him from the moment. But life was full of regrets and you learn from them and carry on she told herself.

But she knew life could never be the same without loved ones, some may be gone by choice, her parents for one and their old fashioned ways, some were never given the chance it was ripped from them like her son's father and others left us because they had no choice like her grandma who had vertically brought her up to be the women she now was, getting rid of any idea's her parents gave her. May knew she'd never agree at what she had done was right but she would have been understanding and helpful.

She told herself that tomorrow was another day and it was a special one at that.


	2. One's Past is always most special

She buttoned up the boy's shirt and tied his bowtie 'Mummy why am I wearing a skirt' he asked in all his innocence

'It's a kilt not a shirt and you're wearing it because Uncle Matt is Scottish' combed his brown hair into place 'done'

'Mum do you ever get nervous before you perform'

'Yeah all the time, there is never any point of doing anything like acting if it doesn't scare you anymore' smiling into the child's eyes she saw he wasn't a performer of the stage. 'But when I go out I think of you' pushing his nose in affection

'So when I got out all I have to do is think of you' he smiled as his mother laughed

'What ever works for you kid.' smiling she sat the boy on her lap 'However when I'm an old maid living on my own and you're handsome, rich and intelligent will you visit me' it seemed her loneliness had caught up with her and she now felt utterly alone as an adult, not that her nanny was leaving her for a life of love she didn't have the heart to hire a new one that would take her place. Her son that developed a bond with her since he was a baby and she felt that he'd never be able to develop with someone else that happen to come into the fold.

She would be taking a year off from being a movie star, she had decided that a few months over after every film was good enough. She had hardly sampled anything a young single mum gained from having a child. Yes she had seen his first steps and yes he had gone everywhere with her but she was either tired from shooting or busy having to another interview or photo shoot. She wanted to do those little things that Eloise had been handling like taking him to KFC or helping him with anything he needed help with. She wanted with want of a better word be a Yummy Mummy (not the ones that are WAG's but the Mother Earth (with out the concern for the planet) types), one of those types that drive the 4x4 around London and the Home Counties and retreats to the house in Kent for Christmas. Of course there would be no big shoot Lawyer or some CEO around but she could be a single one and take pride in it.

* * *

As the bride and groom had planned she dropped her son off with the Flower Girl and Eloise's cousin. Walking the stairs to the top floor she walked in to find everything in the Bride's room unusually calm 'Hi' she said smiling but her face dropped when she recognized, she shut the door and smiled again 'Your look beautiful' then something came out unintentionally 'more than on mine' she watched as Eloise turned round

'Your marriage' May had to think quickly

'Yeah my um acting ones' feeling proud that she had thought up about it quickly, looking round she found an empty seat taking it she shyly smiled as all the women watched her 'you no Rupert Penry-Jones, Patrick Baladi, etc'

'Yeah' Eloise smiled unsurely she returned to talking to her mother.

But May couldn't get her own marriage out of her head, she was so occupied with her she didn't notice a woman sitting by Eloise mother watching her with interesting especially the part that she was touch while day-dreaming, her wedding ring finger, she knew something was up because it was the exact same thing that her son did when he thought no one was watching. But she also knew the girl, as school friend of her son's but she always felt it was more, so when she found them outside The Leaky Cauldron kissing her suspicions where made clear. However she never asked her son about it wanting him to tell her in his own time. But when the girl left she was told of it, feeling her son's betrayal she want along with the _not-talking-about-it _thing but always felt something wasn't quite right.

'Ella' the woman said bring May crashing out of her dreams 'I'm going to check on my boy' standing up she walked out the room.

But as everyone stood up as the music began to play and two little kids walked down she found herself surprised the young was an spitting image of Oliver, nudging her husband to look she caught the same reaction that she had given, one of pure shock. They both looked as his son and following his eye line towards a girl who stood perfectly beautiful, her dress perfectly match her skin tone, her eyes and her hair. She looked like the girls in Witch Weekly.

But as the ceremony end and people began to move towards the table Rose Wood took hold of her husband and son and dragged them to a table where the young girl was talk to the boy 'You were brilliant' she said making the boy smile

'Anyone sitting here' Rose asked as her son silently protested next to her. May couldn't lie she knew if she did it would be her look to have no one sitting there so she just shook her head and tried to return to her son just hoping that the woman didn't notice.

'He's yours' she asked after taking her seat

'Yeah' she didn't realise that she was smiling as she answered

'What your name' she asked in a sweet voice

'Toby' the boy replied shyly before placing his head on his mothers lap

'Cute' Rose replied before she turned serious 'I think we need to talk, don't you'

'Mother' Oliver said embarrassed

'don't you' she repeated again, Oliver looked to his dad to control his mum but did was refusing to do anything.

'I'm sorry'

'I want to talk about how your son looks remarkably like mine'.

May felt as if the past she had been trying to run away from had finally caught up with her but she wasn't going to allow them to know how scared she was instead she was going to play it ignorant, but how long could she keep it up for.

'Excuse me'

'Don't lie, I know. Ella said that the pageboy would be a shocker and it turns out he really was. I have no doubt that you're the talk of the McBride family by now.'

'Mum, what are you on' he asked

'He is your son, isn't that right' she said turning from her son to May, 'How are your parents'

'I don't know and I don't care' she returned her eyes to her son as he began to sit up showing his face to the Wood family

'Mum can I go and play with Charlotte' pointing his finger to the Flower girl

'Of course' letting him down she watched as he ran off. But as if she was saved by the bell her mobile went off 'Hello Natasha' excusing herself with a smile 'how are things' walking back into the house she collapsed on her sofa she began to remember the last time she caught more than a glimpse of Oliver.

_They banged open the door of their bedroom, and landed on the bed. 'You know you never act like a lady of the manor' he said while they kissed_

'_When have I ever acted like one, especially after that time in sixth year' May replied while taking off his shirt, she was talking about the time they sneak off somewhere._

'_True' now clipping off her bra but just them there was a tap at the window, carrying on it continue. Oliver looked at May who consented without a word and sat up as he opened the letter. She watched him intently as his expression changed from annoyed to glee._

'_What's happened' she asked while he jumped on the bed as if he was a child_

'_I've been picked for keeper, the old one got an injury that's putting he out for life' he answered with a huge smile_

'_I don't think I've ever seen you happier at someone else's misfortunes' she laughed_

'_Yes yes it's very sad' he said as he began to button up his shirt_

'_Where you going we were about to have sex' she gave him her classic annoyed look_

'_Quidditch training' he replied innocently_

'_Now' she looked at him in disgust 'don't start this again'._

'_What'_

'_Stupid training hours. Look what fun you missed out on school'_

'_Yeah and you were female version of Percy' he spat back but May not wanting an argument just asked_

'_When will you be back'_

'_Well I'm going to visit the tw… George afterwards you won't begrudge me that will you'_

'_of course not' she said turning away from him._

_She waited until she heard the door close before she began to cry, she hated it at school, he wanted to have no distractions so she couldn't show off her boyfriend like everyone else. But when he wanted to get serious, that Quidditch serious, he put their relationship on hiatus._

_But when she woke up his side hadn't been slept in, rubbing her eyes she made a drastic decision pulling her case from under the bed she pulled out everything out her draws and wardrobe and stuff it in. Placing it by the door she wrote a left reigning from being an Auror and sent it with her owl Booty, then scribbling a letter to Oliver she walked to her suitcase and disappeared._

'May…May' said Natasha 'come back to earth' she finally awoke her

'Oh sorry what'

'I was just saying that Holly just started dating that Footballer you know the one that plays for Arsenal'

'Oh god no' she said getting up she walked out threw the French windows and back into her garden but just then out of the corner of her eye she saw her son fall, shutting her mobile she ran to the boy and jumped inside where no one could she her and disappeared but one person had seen her. One Mr Oliver Wood.


	3. A Look at the Past can Help us

_She sat there with her trunk packed full of clothes and books for the fore coming year. Her last year. She looked around the compartment as some of her fellow housemates sat quietly. 'Well Wood' she said trying to break the silent 'any chance of us winning this year'_

'_We are going to win' he said in a mood 'why turn up then Thomas'_

'_Well it is that look in Marcus Flint eyes, oh god he is so fit' she laughed sarcastically but then she caught Oliver's eye and fell silent again._

'_Well you love sports people, don't you May' Kirsten said with a sly smile_

'_What are you talking about' May replied before looking at her lap._

'_So what are you all planning after school' said Louise_

'_Healer training' said Louise looking shyly at May 'hopefully'_

'_What?' said May looking round_

'_Well you could get any course you want' Kirsten replied laughing_

'_Well it's Auror training for me' said Lauren with no feeling and wanting to change the conversation off her asked 'What about Wood'_

'_Quidditch' he said determined 'what else'_

'_I don't know' May said with an acidic tone 'maybe something useful' laughing while no one else did. She turned to the window wishing the time would go because all she wanted was to be back surfing on the Devon coast, away from everything. Away from the life, she left when she stepped out of Kings Cross. Away, away from the are we, aren't we relationship._

_Nevertheless, she knew she would never be able to she just kept going back. She paused her life just for him and she hated herself for it. However, she knew she could stop. It was a weakness, she did not have a love of any kind off her parents or old nanny who had been a cruel woman, her grandmother had past away and friends were friends there to be relied upon but never love. She just wish she had another weakness, maybe of an addiction, maybe books, maybe music but just not of the heart._

_Maybe one day, maybe one day she would gain the strength and composure to say enough is enough you either let me in or you let me go. She just hoped that day came sooner rather than later, she merely hoped the likelihood did not see her as a spinster grasping on to any of his time._

_Turning back the crowd she smiled weakly, she felt as if this year was going to be long. However, that could be useful more time to hide herself in some part of the school away from anything that symbolized him and what he loved._

'_So May have your eye on anyone to date' said Louise bluntly_

'_What…oh sorry, nah not really'_

'_I always thought you had your eye on a certain Quidditch captain' May knew exactly who she was on about_

'_What? Marcus Flint' laughing 'yeah I just love those teeth and oh god you cannot beat a Sytherin' she said laughing. 'You personally I don't have time. We exams and I HAVE to get good results'_

'_There is more to life than exams' said Oliver leaning in to join_

'_That's hypocritical Quidditch, Quidditch and MORE Quidditch is all you care about!' she shock her head at him. How dare he judge her, like him she was working towards her future, it just was not playing sport (unless you counted surf down in Devon)._

'_I'm just saying live a little ok!'_

'_I'll live the way I want, it's not as if you're anything to me' she screamed at him, her eyes lit up like fire. She ran her hand threw her hair, 'you may seat there Oliver Wood giving your verdict on a situation that does not evolve you' she was standing up now. 'Your parents may be happy with Super Star Quidditch player but mine won't be'._

_Just then, the train came to an abrupt holt and out went the light. May fell on top of someone 'sorry' she said quietly but then she felt some else's hand wriggle into hers and she knew who's it was, it was calming to her and with her other hand she got out her wand 'What do you reckon happened' May whispered shivering at the sudden coldness_

'_Maybe it's ran out of fuel' said Wood_

'_We better get out there, you know younger years' then all agree 'ok so, me and Tommy, Kirsten and Mickey and that leaves May and Oliver, right ok' they all got up and started to move on_

'_Why are we together?'_

'_Just are' said Louise and May knew she was deviously smiling. They broke off._

'_I sorry ok' he said_

'_I do not want this kind of relationship Wood, I want one were I can show off my boyfriend not keeping every little detail form our friends.' she stopped 'It for you I am like this, I hate deception and that is what we are doing.' He stopped to and took her hands_

'_When this year it over ok, when this year is out, you can move out of your parents house and we can be together' he lend into his when they both heard the cries of children. Stepping back they both rushed to where they heard it. Opening the door they saw a group of first years some crying, others just silent._

'_What's the matter' May said getting down to the little girl's leave_

'_I want to go home' she cried tears pouring down her face_

'_Oh you don't, Hogwarts is full of mystery but it's good mystery. Full secrets that have been hidden for years and you might find them.' she said smiling, Oliver knew she was going to make a great mother when she was older, he quite like the idea. 'What about all those spells to learn and friends to make. They say the friendships that you make here last you a life time' but just then May saw a ghostly figure cross the door. 'Wood' her tone had changed it was calm but warning, 'Ok you guys keep behind us ok' smiling she ushered them behind her 'Ready' she asked but her only nodded 'just think it as Marcus Flint's head'. But just then the figure opened the door and looked around, its bone fingers waved threw the air before carrying on 'Shut it' she called to Wood who immediately did as he was told._

_Again turning to the kids, she smiled with assurance 'I think you guys did great. Whatever house you get into should have some points and if you come to me tomorrow at Breakfast I'll make sure they get on' she continued to smile 'Now do you want me to stay' they all nodded 'Ok' she sat there leaning back 'well who likes Quidditch' she asked as the children began to perk up._

_But as he walked down the cold steps he saw her there staring into the fire 'What you thinking about' he asked jumping onto the sofa_

'_Where life is going, how someone can either on purpose or accidentally ruin someone's life'_

'_I know that Black guy seems evil'_

'_I'm talking about you' she said with dismay 'you can't see it can you. I'm fed up of being on hold, I'm not a girlfriend, last year hurt and I'm not doing it again.'_

'_Come on you know this is my dream, what do you expect of me'_

'_A proper boyfriend, it's not hard. We make out in the corridor inside of an empty classroom or some broom cupboard'_

'_I thought you liked the excitement' he argued_

'_At first yes but we can't live like this, how would you feel if the boot was on the other foot ah.' she laughed 'but it wouldn't be because you wouldn't be stupid enough.'_

'_You're not stupid' he said but May wasn't taking any of it_

'_We seventeen what really can we give each other we couldn't get by dating others'_

'_You mean you, don't you' he replied annoyed_

'_Just look at us, we hardly talk without arguing'_

'_Well maybe if you were available when I do have time'_

'_What so I should drop everything for you' she looked at him in a new light, 'maybe I don't have a Mummy and Daddy that do everything for me but I know that I am no object' she got up and walked to wards the stairs before pausing 'we'll talk in Defence, ok' she left him sitting their with arguer._

'_What should I do' he asked George as they set the table_

'_If you think that there is any chance you can be the kid's father you should find out'_

'_But how, she just disappeared'_

'_Where would you go if I fell?'_

'_St.Mungo's' pausing 'but they won't tell me if she's there'_

'_Mate, what's the point of family if they can't help you out. Hermione works there'_

'_Oh, the only thing I remember of her was being a stickler for the rules'_

'_Yeah, well what about that boy and girl in your year'_

'_Who' Oliver asked in confusion_

'_Oh the girl with the blonde hair and that boy, oh what's his name' clicking his fingers_

'_Mickey' said Angelina walking in 'their names were Louise and Mickey'_

'_How…'_

'_I keep up with the news of everyone' she replied_

'_Ok, but how will that help me.'_

'_They both work for St.Mungo's' she said_

'_Yeah but I didn't really socialize…' but before he could continue_

'_We knew you didn't remember, anyway that is why I invited them this evening' Oliver suddenly look around the table and saw six places._

_He sat down, was he the last person in the world to know. Did everyone else see what he did not, or was it that he could not, was he too busy looking at May. However, as he thought the doorbell had rung and two people entered the house. They had changed, gone were the aspirations of youth, and gone were the hopes and dreams, by now they were either achieved or destroyed. Both persons had changed, but that was too be excepted the war had done that._

'_Hey mate' said Mickey shaking Oliver's hand _

'_Hi' he replied and smiled at Louise as they all sat down._

'_Well' said Angelina 'I'll get to the point, can you tell us if May Thomas's son is in Mungo's'_

'_No' Mickey replied 'sorry, I'm a director.'_

'_Yes, here son is in the Private Section' Louise replied, Mickey look at her but she continued 'Toby is currently going threw test to see why he collapsed. The room number is five.'_

'_You can't say that' Mickey said_

'_As if she'll find out. Anyway, it about time they got back together, god that was a pain at school. The last time we saw her was at our wedding two years ago, after that she cut off contact'_

'_She was in Australia for nine months filming' he told the group_

'_What after that'_

'_A year in Canada and America'_

'_Well' changing the subject 'I think that was all you wanted so we'll be leaving' getting up 'I hope it goes well' she said taking Mickey with her._

_Oliver leaped out of his seat grabbing his jacket and disapprated. And once he was in he rushed up to the Private part but when he entered the reception and saw her still wearing her dress, she was talking to someone and walking closer he noticed it was Percy. 'I don't know what I'll do with out him'_

'_He's fine, ok. Look at him in there' indicating to the window 'He's his normal self. I'm saw it is just a fluke, a one off. He been fine before and he is. You are just being a mum, ok. It's your job'_

'_I just hope you right' turning round she saw him, Percy followed her eye line and weakly smiled before taking a step back._

'_Is he mine' he asked in a rush but she seemed to understand_

'_We'd have to have a relationship'_

'_Well is he' this time is it was clear. But May just looked away, that was the beauty of being an actress you can pretend your some else and runaway from things until the cows come home but when they do you have to face the consequences or prepare for a long battle ahead. May considered her options, tell him or lie._

'_I think this is best left to another time, don't you' she said before opening the door and revealing a boy playing before she stepped in dragging Percy her and shutting it she took a deep breathe hoping she had put him off for a least another day._


	4. Home Sweet Home

She sat there trying to think of anything that did not involve her life, past or present. She tried to think of anything but that, were Darcy and Lizzie truly happy after Jane Austen finished off, the meaning of life. Anything that could hold a healthy debate inside her head.

May looked around her surrounding, noticing how bleak they were she decided to think of happier thoughts and started packing Toby things. She smiled a she stole a glance every couple of minutes of her prefect son. She was done once the doctor silently walked in and gave the ok. She smiled from ear to ear as she stepped out of the door carrying her son. She found a happy surprise with no Wood outside. She quickly walked to the lift before taking it down to the Reception, once the doors pinged open and the people leaked out into the hustle and bustle of St.Mungos reception.

Holding her son tighter as she past threw the crowd as they went about there business, some crying woman stood in the same place of men smiling. It reminded her that Hospitals were the place where life was given and taken so often. She had passed the receptionists and was nearing the fireplaces when she felt an arm around her waist, she quickly turned around and saw him there 'Oliver Wood' she shouted at the top of her voice before she slipped out of his grasp. Reaching the fireplace, she looked at Oliver as she threw the dust like substance onto the floor clearly saying her house name. Then green flames surrounded her and Toby and then she disappeared leaving Wood encircled by so many of his doting fans.

Arriving at her Devon house she let Toby down as she ran to the sofa and turned on the TV, smiling she walked into the kitchen and looked out on to the sea as it crashed onto the shore, it's rage was everything about it, noticing all the wedding stuff had been removed she stepped outside.

Sitting on the deck she heard a creak behind her, quickly turning she ran forward and into Matt and Eloise's arms 'You've got to tell him' Eloise said as they let May go

'Aren't you suppose to be in the Caribbean' trying to change the subject

'Don't change the subject May?" she said as Matt wondered inside. "Now you're going to talk to him or I'll go Public"

"You wouldn't dare" less than sure judging by the look on her face

"It'll do more damage to you" her face was serious as she continued; "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Because he will be finding out anyway. He's my cousin and I've been lying to him…."

She stopped when she saw May walk away 'Are you listening' Eloise demand

'Do you know the full story?'

'Part's

'Do you know that we dated at school but I wasn't publicly his girlfriend, I was always on the back burner? When we left school, I thought things would be different but they were not so one day I got up and left. But I didn't know I was pregnant'

'Why not go back? Pride'

'Yes and no. I'm full of it but I didn't want my unborn child being drop just like you were or had been. Therefore, I down played the truth a bit for the sake of Toby. You've seen the birth certificate, ok! I just didn't tell him.'

After a while, Eloise finally spoke 'Look I know how he can be but he wouldn't do that to you without good reason. You know your background….'

'I don't care about status, money and that stuff because I've seen what it does to people and it isn't mice. They become arrogant, cold and they disappear from their child's life.'

'Oliver loves kids'

'But once you start making money you want more. Until you're on top but that place can be very lonely.'

'Just think of the support money you'd get' she desperately said

'Don't you see I can do fine on my own? I can support my child and myself without anyone's money. I don't care, I wouldn't get if Wood was the poorest person alive because that's not why I feel in love with him.' she smiled a small smile before wiping her face of the tears that had fallen. Then turning she walked back into the house to pretend that life was normal.

However, once the couple had left and Toby was in bed May thought back

A young girl sat on one of the large staircase that the large hall. Two adults were walking down the other 'How long you going to be'

'A couple of months' the make said 'It's not called a world tour for nothing sweetheart.'

'Why are you going?'

'Because Mummy and Daddy need a break. But don't worry Miss Neeson will look after you' the disinterested woman said.

At this, the young girl look up to the top of the sitars where stood a woman dressed in charcoal black outfit. The child thought of what to say as her parents were nearing the door 'Bring me back lots of presents.' was all she could think of

'Oh we'll send them back because there be too many. There are so many beautiful places we're going to visit' her mother said and with that the door attendant shut the door after her parents.

May remained there starring at nothing until she heard a soft knocking at her door. Answering it, she was shocked to find Percy and Audrey standing in front of her. 'I am taking you out on a girly night out'

'But Toby only just got out of the hospital today' she protested

'No buts. When was the last time you went out on a proper girls' night out, no kids, not a single gut you know. Just Drink.'

'mmm' May thought 'December

'Well now is August to long' Audrey said pushing May up the stairs.

So an hour later May found herself sitting around a table in muggle London full of Weasley and Gryffindor females. As they ranted about things that were of no interest of May's who sat flicking her beer mat in front of her and being asked every five minutes for a autograph and photo, she was get fed up. One of them must of picked up on this because they all suddenly turned to May and one asked 'so anyone on the scene'

'Excuse me' May replied

'Dating anyone'

'No, I'm always a tab busy' she laughed off and returned to flicking the mat

'I was only asking because there is a guy we know. Was a Gryffindor too, now captain of Puddlemere', with this May stood up, and collected her handbag and coat.

'No offence but at the mo I do not need a man in my life. I have Toby, ok. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to him.' and then she stormed away. As she, left she could have sworn a few of them had been smiling like Cheshire cats but she put this down to putting the girl in her place. She so interested with the thought that she didn't feel someone grab her elbow until she was dragged to the side and into a cupboard. She was about to scream blue murder when she felt herself being compressed.

But when she arrived, she backed away from Oliver because she knew where she was, it was their house. It did not have to be the cold wind that bite at any part of her body that was not covered, 'Why…' she began to ask but Oliver interrupted her

'I've seen the birth certificate'

'Do you still live here' she asked not wanted to answer him

'Why? I have missed so much of his life. And no but we still own it.'

'Why not sell it?' she asked quietly

'I thought if you were ever going to get in contact then you would come here. May, why not tell me, did you really hate me, regret everything?' he asked.

May was about to reply when a car came up the street and park on the neighbour's drive. They stood still not speaking ad trying not to be noticed. Nevertheless, the woman looked over 'Hey Kev' she called over to her husband 'the Wood's are back' she smiled walking with her husband and children. 'Long time no see ah'

'Yeah' they both said

'Well I say Wood's, you go by May Thomas don't you'

'Sorry' Wood asked

'With the acting' the woman gave him a funny look 'weren't you supposed to be dating that Tennis star'

'Oh him, no just friends.' she replied quickly

'It was a surprise when you left.' Kevin said to May 'You didn't last much longer though, too many memories ah'

'Yeah' Oliver said simply

'I know I would miss being around the kids 24/7, I love it. Even if Alan can be a pain sometimes, I wouldn't miss the little things for anything' he smiled before he picked up the boy 'Great seeing you two, come on Louise.'

'See ya. Oh I loved your last film' and then they both turned and left.

'Bye' they both said before they move towards the house.

Pulling out his wand Oliver open the door allowing May to step into before he slammed it shut. 'Are you going to stop avoiding questions?'

'Are you going to stop avoiding commitment?'

'Commitment, I married about didn't I' he examined her once shoulder length hair was now longer, her skin thought tanned was browner and she seemed to present herself differently. Gone where the 90's style and in was a more fashionable style, as if she had walked off the pages of pages of Vogue.

'….Oliver are you listening' an annoyed voice called out to him 'we only got married because we were both scarred shitless.'

'I thought it was because it was what you wanted'

'I was scarred shitless. Everyone was living of their nerves Wood, remember?' not expecting a reply she continued 'We had reason to'. She looked around at what was once their living room 'How did we fully know each other, we had never been introduced to each other's families, we weren't mature enough.'

'That was a mutual decision; I think I remember you saying that families just mess things up'

'Because you said that you didn't want to meet my family. I was saying it to be on par with you' she shot back at him 'I really liked you, but a girl can only hang around for so long. And I just got fed up of being placed second place to Quidditch training, to Quidditch Matches and absolutely anything that Quidditch involved.'

Oliver stood there thinking about what she had said before he replied 'You liked me' he said quietly before he shouted 'I thought you loved me'. And at that, May stared at him as he ranted 'Everything I did and am doing is for you, you're the reason why I got up at four in the morning for Quidditch training at school, the reason why I continued it to this day. You always stood in your high tower at school looking down at us pauper's and I for some reason wanted to keep you there, well I can see now it was a waste of time.' he stopped but May didn't try and interject instead she stood still and waited for him to continue

'I…I wanted you to have the best' he said in a quieter voice. 'To never have to go to your parents, so I push myself to make sure I am the best and so…' he was about to continue when May kissed him, it was the only thing she could do to shut him up.

'I love you, ok' she said breaking away from the kiss

'Can I see him' Oliver asked to which May just nodded leading him out of the living room and up the stairs.

They both fell onto the bed in a hurry before Oliver pulled away 'I can't do this'

'Why' May asked 'or it Quidditch'

'You left Me.' he said standing up 'and I don't think I can just forgive that'.

Feeling humiliated May thought of a come back 'Well you can't leave something you never full had.' standing up she straight her clothes

'When can I see him?'

'Ask your cousin.' she then turned, grabbing her coat and disappearing in to fine air. And for a while, Oliver stood there looking at where she had left and thinking about what could have been before he himself left.


	5. In the Playhouse

She softly moved the hair out of the boys eyes as he softly dozed. She smiled slightly as he moved slightly. Standing up she quickly remembered that she was still wearing the clothes she had worn last night, she quickly ran into her wardrobe and grabbed something that went.

Stepping out she looked down at herself. There she stood in an old Rugby jacket and jeans. With her hair pulled back. This was not the glamour she was used to, but she felt strangely comfortable. As if she was gaining an old friend. It was her past life, the one where she grabbed what was first at hand and not the designer stuff the seemed to lace her wardrobe and life.

Awaking herself she tenderly woke up her son. She kissed him on the forehead before asking "So what do you wanna do today"

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver sat in the changing room as everyone changed around him. He had of course already been out for an hour but as the others finished and started to leave he was awoken by his friend. "Hey Wood aren't you coming Captain"

"If you had a son and with our lifestyle do you think he'd be better without us.""I don't know. I've haven't even had a steady girlfriend yet" he laughed. "But if I was a father I suppose I'd want the best life for my kid. And believe me having two parents is best, just look at my mum and dad. After the divorce they couldn't stand in the same room. My sis reckons that's why I am the way that I am."

Oliver paused for a moment before he shook himself out. "Better train. Today's a big day." grabbing his broom he sat off with his friend. "We are going to remain champions. And we will do it in style."

* * *

"He wants to go to the game." May whined as she cleared up the mess her son had made with the paints

"That's a big game. Tickets sold out like anything." Audrey replied as she watched"But Toby knows I can get tickets to anything. Remember that one film. God what was it called….Well anyway it was sold out and I got tickets.""Well I don't know.""Will you come with me? Please I know sports really isn't your thing but come on. Just think the look on your godson's face" May asked slyly

Audrey sat for awhile thinking, "If we were to go. Where would we be sitting?"

So that's how May found herself at one of the anticipated games of the season. The Cup knock outs. Puddlemere United vs. Quiberon Quafflepunchers for the European Cup. Puddlemere had been champions last year and were fighting to continue on their winning streak.

So as Oliver swooped around the stadium he took a look in the box. He had always believed it a place for more social reasons and the true supports sat on the seats freezing on a cold December day. But as he looked in he noticed the boy. May's boy. His boy. His son Toby. And he saw the smile on the boys face as he saw Oliver go past and now Oliver wanted to win more than anything.

So as he dodged and caught the everything flying to him and the game was finally won. So as he and the rest of the team ran into the changing rooms their manger follow. "What was that, Oliver?" questioned their manger "you were on fire"

"I don't know, but I haven't felt better in years." he laughed

"Good good, well I want to keep seeing it. Now I've got to go an get an autograph off some actress that my daughter loves."

"Who" Adam, the seeker, asked

"May Thomas. Some big Hollywood star apparently" he replied disinterested

"Oh her" said Spencer, a chaser, replied "my girlfriend loves here. Always has her head in those muggle magazines of hers." he laughed

"Hollywood star, ah" said Roger Davies "wasn't she in your year Wood""amm…Yeah. I suppose. Didn't play much attention." he hesitantly replied

"She was in your house." Roger laughed "To busy with Quidditch to notice the girls ah. Beauxbatons girls would have been a waste on you." Wood said nothing, in a rush he hastily showered and got changed before he dashed out the door.

Out in the bar area, he looked around. People were mingling, agents were networking and there in the corner kneeled a young woman talking to a small boy. She was gently smiling to him. Oliver slowly went towards them.

"…..because sweetie. That's life." she said softly. Unknown to May Oliver was right beside her. "You know how annoying it can get." she wiped a tear from his eye before picking him up. Turning there she saw Oliver.

"I think we really need to talk." he stated

"I have a child with me" May responded coldly

"We need to talk" this time though he spoke softly and there was something in his voice that seemed to show sincerity to her. She gave him half a smile before nodding. And the look on his face nearly broke her heart. He grinned for a second before guiding them out towards an empty office.

"I wanna see him" Oliver said as soon as the doors were closed

"I don't think that can happen. Your always away. At least my work allows me to take him with me." She said still holding onto Toby

"Please May. Please. If the boot was on the other foot."

"If the boot was on the other foot then I won't have been obsessed by a sport."

"I did it for you" he tried to reason

"At most you did it partly for me." She looked at Wood and followed his eye. It was towards their son. She turned to see the look on his face. It was love that she saw. A fatherly love she hardly remember from her dad. A love that a child need. He already had the love she didn't get from her but she was starting to think that wasn't enough.

That he need that love from his true father. She started to think if it would be so bad to allow Oliver in. Percy thought not, but it didn't exactly have the best opinion. Matt would probably think the same, and Eloise defiantly would. And Grandma would, Grandma would probably say _"That a child needs both types of love to be able to love."_.

Suddenly she adverted her gaze from Oliver and instead out to the window. It would the Quidditch Pitch and she stated to think she should begrudge him his love. It was like someone saying to her that she could have Toby or acting.

"Maybe" she paused trying to find the courage. "We could possible allow it" she turned to see his face. He had the hugest grin on his face. It made her suddenly realise another reason why she fall in love with him.

"Can I hold him" he asked as she nodded moving their son so she could pass him to hime. Oliver took him gratefully. "What's your name" he questioned

"Tobias Oliver Finlay Wood" he replied excitedly

"Do you know who I am" smiling at the name choice

"Oliver Wood"

"I am so.." he looked up a May before continuing, she nodded "your daddy".

Toby looked at him and then to his mother who she just smile tenderly at him. "Really"

"Yeah. Do you play Quidditch?" the boy nodded back before saying

"I can play Rugby and Cricket."

"I must learn to play those." Oliver laugh insecurely

"Mummy said it's good to have a balanced, right?" he questioned looking at his mum. She nodded

"When you're a Wizard in the Muggle world it's best to have a back up" she assured

"You're an actress?" started Wood "How did that happen"

"I wanted to go to W.A.D.A not Aurror training. And before Hogwarts I used to go to a Muggle drama school every Saturday.""How come I never knew?"

"My life was already planned out for me and that what I found out just before I went to Hogwarts so what was the point of bring it up. It hurt to much.". They stood there in silence for awhile.

"You parents never took what you wanted into consideration."

"As if. My parents would think that it would be dishonourable or a lot more noble if I went into Aurror.

"And the said fact of the matter is that I wanted tom please my parents, so they could be proud of me and so they would give me some form of attention. I don't speak to them now."

"Because of the drama think?"

"No because of Toby. They think the child is out of wedlock and I never bothered to tell them because I learnt that I was fed up of trying to win with my parents. And it wasn't worth turning myself into someone I'm not."

"Wow. So that's what you did become a Hollywood actress."

"How do you know about Hollywood.""One of the guys mentioned it."

"Yeah I made it pretty big. I suppose it was because I could relate to many of the women of the times. I was a single parent and that was always a big interest in me." she paused before restarting "And the money is to be made in Hollywood. I get to work opposite some great actors. I can give Toby a good life on my own."

"So what is Matt to you then.""My agent. I came in, talked out about my acting experience an got a deal." somehow Oliver didn't think it was just because of her acting. "I had had Toby three months previous and my inheritance from my Grandparents was running out. So I took a chance and it paid off. I got my first job on stage doing Shakespeare, then on TV and then I got a lead in a Hollywood film."

Oliver reckons Shakespeare from one of the books he had to read while doing Muggle Studies. He was a guy how wrote plays and sonnets hundreds of years ago. The Muggles were quite taken with his performances.

"So can I take him out." Oliver asked simply

"Yeah, will have to get it finalised and everything by the lawyers but yeah sure."

"Good, he'll have fun playing with Fred.". May looked at him strangely for a second before blurting out

"You with Kate then"

"Yeah" said Wood equally kicking himself "What about you.""… mmmm…. Adam he's a…. he's a musician from New York."

"Oh." was all Wood could manage. _So she had moved on _he thought sadly _I could try and make her jealous. "Yeah. Life is great isn't it._

"_Sure is." _


End file.
